Truth or Scare
by TheKawaiifan
Summary: every monster high character has agreed to have a little game of truth or scare. and i mean EVERY character. the best part? YOU get to submit your questions and/or dares. have fun


I sat in a comfy and fabu chair, surrounded by an endless group of some certain monsters i know. "after a long and exhausting talk with the Monster High ghouls, I finally convinced our favorite characters to play a little truth or scare! Heres how it will work: you guys will give them some truth or dares by pm-ing me and they will be done in a following chapter. Simple as that." i explained.

Frankie Stein, the green daughter of frankenstein, was more than excited to start. "Voltage! This is gonna be so much fun!" she cheered with glee. Clawdeen though, was not in that kind of mood. "ugh! Ghoulfriend, you dawn't even know what your gettin into, do you?" she face palmed; only to have "well duh! Its all here in seventween!" as a response. "yep, she does not have a clue" a certain pink vamp added her own commentary. "what do you mean i don't have a clue? All the rules are right here; and I've played this game before, remember?" Frankie defended herself against the technically older ghouls. well, everyone is older than her. sitting in her own egyptian throne, Cleo De Nile made her own attempt to explain things to Frankie. "yeah but this is different. We are on the internet and anonymous people are going to be controlling us like robots". "hey!" an offended Robecca Steam chimed in, flying in on her rocket boots.

I sat there, listening to the ghouls chatter. "late again i see. Thankfully your still in time for the dares. Is that a record or something?" i asked our robotic scaredevil. "Yes!" she simply celebrated.

meanwhile Frankie was still lost about what was going on. "hmm, your supposed to ask truth or scare to someone of your choice. If they choose Truth, then you ask them a difficult question. Scare and you gotta dare them to do something they wouldn't wanna do" Frankie read from her magazine "How is it different than what we are doing?" she then asked, just starting to catch on. I swear, even i find it hard to believe shes only a few months old.

"I not understehnd zees game" our little forein friend commented. Also known as Abbey Bominable. She just simply got some reassurance from Lagoona.

"and isnt it supposed to be called truth or dare?" Former normie Melody Carver asked. "thats what the normies call the game, but since the majority of our players are monsters, its truth or Scare" i explained. "Besides, shouldn't you be scared of the kinds of dares you will receive?" "point taken. Dang, being a RAD sure is complicated" the siren muttered to herself.

"so if this is different than the truth or scare we are used to, then should there be some different rules?" Frankie then asked me. Way ahead of me ghoulfriend. "thanks Frankie. Yes there are some rules, but they are not for you. They are for the readers. Here they are:" i started naming each rule.

No pairings

No life threatening dares

Sexual activity goes no further than a kiss

No perverted dares

"any truths of scares that break these rules will not be written. Its your job as the reader to torture these characters, not kill someone or send a ghoul home pregnant. Pairings are not allowed simply because there is no right answer and i don't want anyone arguing over which pairing is correct" I explained to our lovely readers; including you. "And Scarah, will you please read the final rule out load?"

after a quick *gulp*, Scarah Screams read my thoughts aloud. " 'no monster is safe. Every monster high character has to play-' " "I will not allow you to torgrture my frgriehnds like that!" We had a brief interruption. " 'no matter what Rochelle says' " our little banshee finished. Rochelle Goyle just crossed her stone arms, cursing in french.

"I steell (still) not understehnd zees game. Shouldn't everrybody khave ze rright to rrefuse?" a still confused Abbey asked. "not in this game" was Deuce Gorgon's only response.

"so yeah, every character that was made into a doll, in the books, in the cartoons as either main or background character, even the teachers have to play. No one is safe" i explained the thoughts Scarah had read earlier. The reaction was alot of complaints and a big fat "NOOOOOOOO!" From every single character. Bloodgood even gave me some detention. Oh well, it'll be worth it.

"Melody, you could've just pulled a few strings and gotten us out of this ya know" pretty normie Candace Carver complained. "you really think i didn't try?" Was the only response.

"its true, Melly here was sure stubborn. Damn that siren voice thing" I confirmed the siren's struggles. "so how did you convince her to do this?" Jackson then asked. I explained how Marina wasnt as stubborn as her daughter.

"which means that even normies have to play. What a nightmare" Lilith Van Hellscream complained. "thats kinda the point" Claire, another character from the ghouls rule movie, pointed out.

"well anyways, you guys just send in those Truths and Scares and we'll see you in the next chapter! :D" i decided to end the chapter

Abbey: i steell dont understehnd


End file.
